Only the Beginning
by Pr-anx
Summary: It's always been Jak and Keira from the start, but things tend to change when a new player comes onto the board. Starts off Jakeira, finishes Jaxter. May become longer if enough people find it worthy of continuing


This is just a random plot that popped into my head somewhere in the middle of the night, and is my own headcannon of how Dax came to Sandover -I have reasons for this headcannon. The last bit was written by my elder brother, but the rest was by my own hand.

I'd like some feedback on it so I know what I should change -if anything- or how it could be improved. It may turn into a multi-chapter, but I won't say for sure right now.

-00-

I remember when it was just me and Jak running around, getting into trouble and –afterward- doing our best to get back in the good books of the villagers. He would drag me off silently to check out something he'd found, or off on some adventure into the jungle or onto Sentinel Beach.

Many times, I refused to go -it was too dangerous for us to go there alone and so young. Too many snakes and weird monsters that had just randomly appeared not even a month ago. But one look from Jak and I melted, letting him drag me along for whatever reason he wanted to search these dangerous places.

That's when we had our first kiss -where we laid out under the stars on the still-warm sand and I told him anything that came to my mind. He never said anything, probably never would, but that wasn't the point. I was comfortable with his silence; it always made it feel like he was listening to whatever you had to say.

After the kiss, we were a 'thing'. We held hands while walking through the village, the villagers give us strange looks as we came by. They never said anything -not as long as they saw Jak smile.

But that was all a phase.

He was seven, I was five...and the other was six.

A week after our kiss, the ships came in, bringing news from the outlaying and far off lands that I'd only ever read about or had been told about in stories. With them, came a new boy with fiery red hair, freckles, pale skin and bucked teeth.

They called him Daxter, but no one knew his real name.

He'd come from some place that was covered in metal and war and death. A place no one could fully escape.

He was like Jak -no parents and all alone, aside from the sailors that had taken care of him after finding him as a stowaway.

But he was sickly -the fresh air like a slow poison to his lungs, which were used to the metal and gases of the city he'd come from.

Daddy could help him with our green eco that the boy'd never heard of, and he'd be fine within a couple days.

But that's not what was on my mind.

It was Jak. He'd taken a shine to the newcomer, and was always found staring at his prone form on the spare bed in the artist's hut -he was the only one who had room. He never came to the beach. Never dragged me off for another painful adventure in the jungle.

Never even looked up when I went to check on him.

It was like he was trying to bond with the sleeping red head, even when the poor boy was unconscious.

Another two days and the boy was waking up from his short coma-like sleep. Jak was there, helping him reach the cup of water on the night-stand beside the bed, helping him get up from the bed, catching him as he tried to walk without help -because he was stubborn from the beginning.

Then, it wasn't Jak and Keira; it was Jak and Daxter- because they seemed to share some weird, otherworldly connection that the blonde and I never shared. Daxter was the talkative sidekick Jak needed, and he wasn't just someone that would talk nonsense into his ear until he got tired of sitting still.

He understood Jak's silence, as if he could read Jak's thoughts and actions more clearly than I could. Their conversations weren't one sided.

"Hey, Jak? Ya' think we could climb to the top of the waterfall?" Daxter would say. He would smile and turn to Jak, who would just smile back with a slight cocking of his head. To which Daxter would respond with; "Yeah, guess not, huh? I ain't ready to lay in bed for that long again."

He would give the mountain one last glance and that was it. No having to spell it out in the sand, no flail of the arms to express how the red head shouldn't do it. It was the connection I had always wanted with the blonde, but could never obtain.

Then I saw them on the beach three years after Daxter's arrival. In the same spot, under the same stars, and in the same slightly nervous way; Jak kissed Daxter.

Not a sloppy kiss that ended in a slight embarrassment and wandering eyes -it was a kiss that took even my breath away.

It was slow and passionate as if they were both experienced, and I couldn't help but turn away, wondering how many times they'd been here during the nights I would be too busy to come out.

I knew, at this moment, that it was over.

It was Jak and Daxter, no longer Jak and Keira.

And it was only the beginning.


End file.
